


I Know Love, And It's You

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: What starts off as a simple lesson in slow dancing, becomes the beginning of something new for Dean and Cas.Short song fic/one shot based on "I Don't Know What Love Is" from A Star Is Born.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I Know Love, And It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paper_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_rings/gifts).



> Slightly unrelated disclaimer: I haven't watched A Star Is Born. But, slow dancing! Yes!!

Dean was sure he had the entire bunker to himself. No Sammy around to bother him, no Jack to constantly check up on, and no Cas-

“Hello, Dean.”

The hunter jumped, the spatula in his hand nearly used as an impulsive weapon. Well, almost no Cas.

“Scared the crap out of me, dammit,” Dean huffed, but there was no edge to his tone. More of a surprised laugh, really.

“Apologies. I assumed after all these years, with fewer reactions, that you were used to it by now.” The angel opted not to grab a chair or make himself comfortable in any way, although no one really knew what his idea of “comfortable” was. Dean fought the gradual heat that rose to his cheeks, and turned back to face the stove.

“So, uh, what brings you home? I thought you were out for the weekend?”

Unbeknownst to Dean, the mention of the bunker as his home brought a smile to Cas’ face. If only Dean knew, home wasn’t a place. It never was.

“Change of plans,” was all the angel simply said in return.

“Oh.” Dean was sure his cheeks were fully flushed by now. It wasn’t that Cas made him nervous. No, not anymore, but having the angel around brought on a certain type of happiness he couldn’t deny.

“What are you listening to?” Cas asked, referring to the slightly staticked sounds coming from Dean’s phone.

"Oh, radio. I thought, y’know, since Sammy’s not around, I thought I’d listen to something different.” Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him that this particular radio station only played love songs. How ironic.

“Do you always concern yourself with Sam’s opinions? Especially with music?” Dean didn’t fail to notice the hint of amusement in Cas’ voice.

“No, I’m not concerned, just-”

“Always a little afraid of going outside the norm, or what is normal for you. Despite many reassurances, some part of you is always on the defensive.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re getting too good at reading people.”

“No. I just know you.”

That, he did. Dean had to admit, Sam could get to him on an emotional level, but Cas… Cas saw deeper than that. It was like he knew Dean’s soul, every single thought that made him tick, every habit. The dreams, the nightmares, everything in between, Cas knew them all. The hunter finished up whatever he was cooking, but didn’t move or turn away from the counter.

“I, uh, I never got to say this,” Dean started, “but I’m glad. I’m glad you know me that well. And I… I feel honoured, Cas, that I got to know you that well, too.”

Dean had to close the floodgates there, or else he would take up the whole night saying everything that he usually couldn’t. He would’ve poured out every apology in his heart, definitely, and there was nothing wrong with that, but everything else… he wasn’t ready. Somehow, he knew Cas knew that too.

“I’m grateful, too.” Dean allowed himself to smile. He began to clear up the kitchen when the song, and an unusual request was made. “Can you teach me how to dance?”

Dean finally turns around, eyebrows raised at the request. Cas’ little head tilt, that ghost of a smile, the earnestness in his eyes… damn, it made Dean’s heart skip a beat every time.

“You mean like, slow dance?”

Cas shrugged. “Why not?”

Dean chuckled once more and shook his head. Why not, indeed. 

“Alright, come here.”

They both met in the middle of what Dean deemed to be a spacious enough area, the flushed cheeks from before returning with fervour. Dean decided not to get too couple-y on the first try, so he guided one of Cas’ hands to his shoulder, and another into his own hand (although, in hindsight, he didn’t know how that was any better). The rest of the song was spent teaching Cas how to do small shuffles, how to match his body’s rhythm to that of the partner. Whether that partner was Dean or someone else was deemed irrelevant, but part of the hunter whispered, hoped, even, that from now on Cas would always choose him for future dances. The hunter had learnt how to keep all his small hopes a secret, hidden behind bittersweet smiles and acceptance.

The station changed the song again, and this time, it was one Dean knew well. Mainly because he’s watched the movie it came from, twice. Before he could stop himself, Dean began to hum softly along to the words. 

_I don’t know what love is… If I can’t have you here…  
I don’t know what love is… I think that it’s just fear…_

The green eyed male knew what love was, in all its forms. Fear is part of it for him, no doubt, especially with the kind of dangerous lifestyle he was living. Fear of losing your loved one, fear of endangering them, fear of becoming something they have to destroy, or vice versa. It’s all a maddening thought process that Dean hadn’t been able to get rid of… until recently.

Dean dared to pull Cas closer, just a little, surprised that there was no resistance from the angel. Cas, in turn, tucked his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, and the two settled into each other. 

Maybe people are destined to find someone who slowly teaches them to let the fears go. Maybe love is something you learn, not something you feel. If that’s the case, then it’s been a long, gruelling learning process indeed, but Dean had to admit, with his heart in his arms, it was worth it. _He_ was worth it.

_I swear I’ve seen an angel… A paradise in blue, every colour I choose…  
But I don’t know what love is… But I think it might be you…_

The realisation didn’t hit Dean like a truck as he began to sing along. Not anymore. No, he had accepted the fact years ago; he owed it to himself to let go of the denial. It was another secret, another reason to smile, another reason to grieve.

Dean loves Cas. God, he loved the angel so much. He trusted Cas, learned from him, taught him a few things back, but most of all, Dean had found his peace within Castiel.

_If I had the courage… I'd know just what to do…  
Sometimes I have to crawl… And everyday I fall… Tryin' just to stand by you_

Oh, if Dean had the courage, he would have opened up to Cas a long time ago. He would have already known what Cas’ lips felt like from memory, already held the angel in his arms, showering affection without shame. But courage failed him. Over and over and over again, just when they get so close, something happens. Majority of the time, Dean had only himself to blame. Why couldn’t he be better?

That was the other thing. No matter what, Dean always felt himself a level (or few) below Cas. Whatever he did, the hunter could not match up the strength, power, divinity, and sheer beauty that was Cas. And yes, to Dean, Cas was beautiful, probably the most beautiful person, or being, he had ever come across, and not just in looks. The way the angel held himself, his willpower, his min and heart… Dean felt himself to be tainted beside that. It was almost an everyday struggle just to stand on the same ground as Cas, and not be in awe. How could Dean ever hope to match up to that?

_I swear I’ve seen an angel… A paradise in blue… Any colour I choose..._

As if reading his distressing thoughts, Cas lifted his head up, and as soon as their gazes connected, there it was: paradise, hidden in those bright blue, wonderful eyes. Dean felt his breath hitch in his chest, but thankfully the angel didn’t seem to notice. Instead, Castiel began to sing along with Dean, the smooth, low notes mingling in harmony with each other.

_But I don’t know what love is…_

Neither of the men knew when the dancing had stopped, and truth be told, neither seemed to care. 

Dean wrapped both his arms around Cas’ waist. 

Cas wrapped his own arms around Dean’s neck.

Both males leaned towards each other.

_But I think it might be you._

Dean closed his eyes as his lips touched Castiel’s. For a moment, he wondered if everything was a dream. When the touch became a kiss, every single doubt was washed away. He returned the affection passionately, pouring all of his love into the kiss. All those years of waiting, all coming to an end in the best way possible.

Dean wasn’t afraid anymore.

Maybe they should dance more often, especially if it meant he could whisper “I love you” to Cas every time.

Even better, though, was hearing the words that were whispered back.

“I love you too, Dean."

Dean knew what love was. For him, it was Cas. And he never intended that to change.


End file.
